


Bite Wounds

by Eevee_Miscellaneous



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eevee_Miscellaneous/pseuds/Eevee_Miscellaneous
Summary: After The Bite of 83', an older brother is scared for his younger brother's life, A father wishes to bring his son back, and a killer is pleased with the unforeseen victim.
Kudos: 27





	1. Deathbed

Nathan sat on the bench terrified. The sounds in the hospital were deafening, but they were nothing compared to the screams he heard. He was so helpless. So scared. So broken.  
He stared down at his feet. Was everything going to be ok? It had to be ok, right? His heart and mind were going a million miles a second. He felt a lump in his throat. What’s going to help when Dad finds out? If Dad knew what happened today, he’d surely lose it.  
Nathan heard something. His eyes widen and his breathing was uneven. He curled up in his spot. He knew that sound. He was going to have to confront it. It was inevitable.  
“Nathan!” His father called. He swiftly turned in his chair. He was sitting in the hospital halls. His father was a large man, with dark brown hair with gray streaks, and a musky orange sweater under his dark gray coat.  
The sight of him brought tears to his eyes. Nathan covered his eyes and tried to look away. “Nathan, what happened?” his father came closer as if to comfort him. Nathan shook.  
“I did it. He’s like that...because of me.”  
“What?”  
“Micheal! He’s gonna die! He’s gonna die because of me!”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Micheal saw nothing but darkness. His head was aching and his heart unsteady. He was alone. He curled up, feeling the hot tears roll down his face. He heard something. No. He heard someone. His brother.  
“Can you hear me? I don't know if you can hear me. I'm sorry.”  
He looked up expecting to see Nathan without his Foxy mask. Only to see 5 kids, each with a Freddy Fazbear character mask. All of them were too young to be his brother, and they didn’t look like Nathan’s friends.  
They slowly removed the masks. They weren’t at his birthday party, but he recognized them. Faces he hasn't seen in years. His friends that disappeared years ago.  
Gabriel blinked after lifting his Freddy mask. Fritz smiled at the sight of Micheal after removing the Foxy mask. Susie tilted her head after taking off the Chica mask. Jeremy looked nervously at him after withdrawing the Bonnie mask. The final child was a girl wearing a Fredbear mask. She undid it, and Micheal’s eyes widen. Cassidy. His best friend.  
What was she doing here? She’s been gone for almost two years. She leaned down and hugged him, soon everyone held Micheal close. He cried, he cried in his friends’ arms. It’s been so long since they were together. He felt alone for so long.  
After what happened to his sister, his life felt like a turn for the worst. His mother left, his father was barely around, and his brother kept making him feel weak and pathetic. The nightmares he faced every night were nothing but torture. They made a place he loved more than anything into a place that was horrifying. He would wonder late at night if it was all his fault. Did he do something to earn this?  
“You're broken,” Cassidy said softly. Micheal felt something. Susie vanished. He panicked and held the others closer. He didn’t want to lose them!  
“We're still your friends.” Fritz and Jeremy vanished.  
“Do you still believe that?” Gabriel vanished. Micheal shuddered. He felt the cold seep in. It was only Cassidy and him now.  
“I'm still here,” Cassidy assured softly. She was just as nice and soft-spoken as he remembered. Cassidy gently hugged him closer. The world around them was becoming darker and darker. He felt the strength he had slowly leave his body. The cold was washing over him. He was holding out, but only for so long. He heard something. It wasn’t Cassidy, Nathan, or the others. It was his father.  
“I will put you back together.” He wanted to reach out to his father. But he couldn’t.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nathan sat in the car quietly. His father told him to leave the room so he could have a moment with Micheal alone. The drive seemed to take forever. It was his fault. If he hadn’t pulled that horrible prank, Micheal would still be okay. If he hadn’t treated Micheal like dirt, maybe Micheal would’ve been happier.  
The car stopped moving. They were home. Nathan looked up at his father who was still full of anguish.  
“Dad…”  
“What?” The stern tone made Nathan uneasy.  
“Is...is Micheal gonna be okay?” A long silence hung over them.  
“He’ll be fine. Just give it a few days.”


	2. Unveiling

Henry sat in his workspace, pondering. That machine shouldn’t have killed him. A fracture maybe, but his skull was crushed by all means. He tried to wrap his head around it. Fredbear was one of his most impressive creations. An animatronic that can be used as a suit. People were awestruck by the mere concept.  
He stared back at the animatronic in the shop. Henry had closed the diner yesterday and removed the Fredbear suit. The SpringBonnie suit was innocent in this matter, so it was left at the diner. A few days should be enough to figure out this mystery.  
It sat lifelessly. It was only six in the morning, but the lack of light made the machine looks so much more haunting. It was left in animatronic mode down in his workshop. Leaving a tape with an assortment of sounds to placate it. He locked the door in case something went wrong. His door was sturdy and strong, so the bear couldn’t escape.  
He’d have been staring at the blueprints for it the night prior. Nothing. There were no mistakes in its design. No oversights, no confliction, and no error in sight. He handcrafted this machine himself and he always followed his blueprints to the letter.  
Henry circled the animal, examining. He rubbed and flexed the joints in the head. They worked as it should. It did nothing a normal human couldn’t. Henry looked back at his desk. He was the only one that was working on the suits. What did I do wrong? What error did I make? And then it hit him. He wasn’t the only one to work on the suits.  
It was only one day a long time ago, but it’s the only explanation. William. William had filled in for him when there was a small malfunction with Fredbear. Joints in the head were getting stuck and kept making squeaking sounds if he recalled. He didn’t go down to fix it. William did. William offered to after learning Henry was too sick to fix it.  
No. William wouldn’t. They known each other years, he’d never. He thought back. He remembered William acting strangely when they made business together. Especially since the allegations and rumors.  
He shook his head. There was no chance he’d do something like that. But what’s to say he couldn’t be wrong. William may have not seemed like it, but he was capable of many things. A clever man that never shows his full hand was a dangerous man. Henry walked carefully to Fredbear, as if it could attack at any moment.  
Henry gently lifted the head back. He noticed something. His eyes widened. It looked like the air compressors to help Fredbear sing. He studied them. They were much too thick and bulky. He touched the side of the machine. He felt something. Something he didn’t put there.  
He wanted to yell and curse William’s name to hell. But he couldn’t. Nathan can’t know what happened. This was to be kept between them. Besides, there was a greater matter to be dealt with. Micheal’s death with still unknown to him. He couldn’t give his son the truth.  
The sun began to rise and seep through the tiny window. Something shone in his eyes. He looked at the source. One of Charlie’s robots. There have been three. The fourth was gone. He had started a project shortly after his little Charlotte was gone. She was found outside a restaurant she was at for a party.  
At first, he thought she died from hypothermia, but doctors told him that she died before she would’ve from exposure. Someone likely killed her outside and made it seem like the cold killed her. Police couldn’t find out who done it.  
Henry wanted to bring her back. If not her, then her memory. An animatronic so lifelike and real, that they could be mistaken for a real person. He’d been working on four so she could live like the rest of her friends. But since the fourth had disappeared, he’d been more focused on finding out what happened to it. The rest laid there, incomplete. He gently brushed the metal forehead of second Charlie. “Your brother needs us now.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nathan sat at the table. Trying to focus on his homework for the first time in years. He rarely saw his dad for the past week. He just knew that his father was mad at him. It was his fault for Micheal being bitten and it was his fault for being a bad older brother.  
So now he has to fix that by being better. No more cruel pranks with his friends, no slacking in school, and no treating Micheal like dirt when he does get home. If he gets home. That bite from the Fredbear animatronic looked awful. He shook his head. He had to focus.  
“Nathan!” his father called. Nathan jolted up as he saw his father. His father noticed the scribbles on his math notebook. “I didn’t know you were studying.”  
“Oh! Well, I thought I should start getting ahead before parent-teacher meetings!” Nathan tried to hide in his work.  
“Nathan, I know that you’ve been pretty broken up since Micheal’s...accident.” His father said straight-faced. “I just want you to promise me to be more careful from now on. Things are going to be different from now. Do you understand?”  
Nathan nodded and noticed something. Something was behind him. His father stepped to the side and the world stopped. Micheal. Micheal was there. Standing right in front of him.  
“Micheal!” He leaped out of his chair and ran to him. Nathan wrapped his arms around his little brother and wept. “I thought I’d never see you again! You’re alive!” Nathan cried. Micheal just stood there a moment before stepping away. “Who are you?” those words shattered Nathan’s heart.  
“Mike? Mike, it’s me. Nathan.” he answered, confused.  
“Nathan. The doctors said that the injury caused a lot of damage to his amygdala, the hippocampus, cerebellum, and his prefrontal cortex. Those are parts of your brain responsible for remembering.” his father leaned down to the two boys.  
“So...he doesn’t remember me?” Nathan looked at little Micheal, heartbroken.  
“It’s ok. We’re just going to help him. Since you two spent a lot of time together, I want you to help guide him. And promise me to be careful with him.” He comforted. Nathan looked down, then back up.  
“Okay, Dad.” Nathan turned to Micheal.  
“You’re Nathan? Do I know you?” Michel tilted his head. The sound of his voice sounded off but it was probably nothing too bad.  
“Yeah, I’m your older brother.” Nathan smiled. Micheal looked around, curiously. He was surveying and observing the room.  
“Is this our house?” Micheal asked.  
“Yeah! Been our’s since you were a baby!” Nathan said, sounding excited.  
“Does this mean I have a room?” Micheal cocked his head. His face was didn’t show much emotion. Any emotion that was there was subtle.  
“Of course you do! I’ll show you.” Nathan reached out for Micheal’s hand. Micheal stared at the hand perplexed, before lending it to his brother. Nathan guided Micheal down the hall to bedrooms.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Henry looked on with a smile. Once the boys were out of sight, his face darkened. He pounded a familiar number on the home phone. 3-9-5-2-4-8.  
“William?” Henry asked, his voice low.  
“Henry! It’s been so long since you called!” a voice cheered. William  
“William, I have something serious I need to talk to you about.”  
“Alright then,” Willaim spoke very nonchalantly. Henry couldn’t help but feel the blood rushing through his veins. “I’m coming over.”  
“No!” Henry shouted, before covering his mouth. He paused a moment. The boys didn’t hear. “Let’s meet somewhere else.”  
“Alright? Where do you suggest?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm a Fnaf nerd.


End file.
